


Take it Out on Me

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Tony Stark One Shots [4]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Tony is working late at night when he gets a visitor.Based on the Florida Georgia song "Take it Out on Me"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 865  
> Warnings: Not smut, but close to smut but not really, because I don't write smut...so I guess not even smut light.

"Sir, there is someone at the door," FRIDAY informed.

"Who is it?" Tony asked, without pausing his actions. He was busy tinkering with a new feature of his suit, unaware of what time it was.

"It's Miss Y/LN, sir," the AI responded, causing Tony to drop his screwdriver.

"Let her in," he said, getting up from his seat and made his way the stairs.

"Already did sir."

Tony took the steps two at a time as he made his way up to the living room, stopping when he saw the h/c haired woman wearing a tan trench coat and black scarf.

"Y/N?" he asked as if he didn't know who was standing there. She turned around and he inwardly cursed seeing her face streaked with tears and smudged makeup.

"Tony," she sniffed, "I'm sorry that it's late, but I didn't know where else to go."

"It's not a bother. Here, let me take your coat," he offered, walking towards her, helping her with her coat, draping it over the chair, with the scarf. He saw she was wearing a green dress that was fancy for her taste.

Y/N saw Tony staring and gave a small smile. "Date night," she explained, her hands motioning to her attire.

"I see. Didn't end well?" he asked, motioning her to sit, but she shook her head. He took a seat on the arm of the couch.

"I need to stand," she sighed, kicking off the gold heels she was wearing and taking off the gold belt resting on her waist, discarding it on her coat. "I just can't believe him," she continued, taking her hair out of the bun she wore. "He's such a dick. You know that? It's suppose to be about us tonight; no shop talk. What does he do?" she asked, running her hand through her hair.

"Talked shop," Tony answered, as he watched Y/N continued to remove her jewelry, a scene he has witnessed more than he should have.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. "Then he has the audacity to tell me that I was being a selfish bitch for telling him that I didn't want to hear about how Brady did this last quarter or if Frank's retiring this year. How is that selfish? Huh? Tell me Tony, how?" She had tears in her eyes again as she paced in front of him.

"It's not," he frowned. He hated seeing her like that: vulnerable and hurt.

She stopped in front of him. "Exactly," she breathed. She bit her lip, her eyes searching his face. She stepped closer to him until he could smell her perfume and feel the heat her body was giving off.

"Y/N," he began, his hand reaching out to touch her arm lightly.

"Tony," she whispered, stepping closer to him, where she was now standing between his legs.

Tony took in a sharp breath, mulling over if he really should offer. He knew she wanted him to, like all the times before. He grabbed both her hands and decided to extend the offer, yet again. "Do you want to?" he asked.

"Want to what?" she smiled, her voice husky.

"Do I really have to ask verbatim?" he chuckled, his hands going to her hips, pulling her close.

"Yes. That was our agreement," she reminded him, her teeth capturing her bottom lip again as the corners of her mouth curved up, her eyes teasing him, hands resting on his chest.

"Do you want to take it out on me?" he whispered in her ear, poised to react to her response.

"Always," she answered, and she gasped as he kissed her neck, moving to her sweet spot behind her ear. One of her hands moved to the nape of his neck while the other grabbed the loop of his jeans, pulling him closer to her, if was possible. He felt her tug his hair as his hands moved up her side, his lips trailed kisses along her jaw before they captured hers in a heated kiss.

Y/N's tongue ran across his bottom lip, seeking entrance, to which he obliged. Their tongues battled for dominance, and she let him take the lead, like so many times before. Her hands moved under his shirt, grazing his skin, making him pull away.

"Y/N, are you sure?" he asked hesitantly, his eyes wandering her face.

"Tony, it's fine. Every time, it's fine. What makes you think that this time would be different?" she huffed, rolling her eyes.

Tony opened his mouth to answer, but Y/N pressed her lips to his, tugging at the hem of his shirt. Tony broke away long enough for her to pull it over his head, tossing it to the side. Once their lips reconnected, her hands explored the newly exposed skin, dragging her nails lightly, as his hands went to her back, finding the zipper of her dress, and slowly brought it down.

"Tony," she gasped against his lips, as his hands slid her dress slowly down her arms and body, leaving a wave of goosebumps, the green material falling to the floor. Tony stepped away to take in a confident Y/N in matching green lace bra and panties. "Like what you see, Stark?" she smirked, kicking her dress aside.

"I always like seeing you, regardless of what you are wearing," he replied, licking his lips before kissing her.


End file.
